


White

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: A little rushed cuz i have two midterms tomorrow but do i make smart decisions? CLEARLY NOT!!, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anyway I hope you guys like it even if Halloween is almost over, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Happy Halloween everyone!!, M/M, Multi, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: Kim Donghan and Kim Taedong are vampires in search of something that makes their cold dead hearts beat again.





	White

This was absolutely humiliating.  
  
Absolutely, outrageous and a true prank from his friend.  
   
Donghan couldn’t believe how he’d be convinced to even wear something this... cheesy!   
  
Donghan a thousand year old vampire looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He mostly frowned because he couldn’t actually see his reflexion, but he could see the clothes he was wearing hovering over where his body should be in the mirror. He was wearing a white button down with big cross collar links, a white cravat, black pants and shoes. Really he hadn’t seen these types of clothes since British settlers would come to Korea in order to trade.  
   
He let out a loud whine and turned to his friend Kim Taedong who was wearing an equally stereotypical vampire costume. “Hyung…” He pouted, grabbing at the vampire’s sleeve and tugging at it. “Do we even have to go out? Can’t we just stay in and watch Halloween movies or something..?” Taedong gave the younger boy a warm smile, bringing his hand up to his orange hair and running his fingers through it. “It’ll be fun~ We haven’t done this in a few years.” Taedong then stepped back into the closet, looking for something. Donghan leaned against the wall, playing with the long sleeves of his shirt and trying to not feel so nervous about going out in public. He watched as Taedong moved around from one side of their closet to another, finding and pulling out a long black coat for Donghan to wear, “Here, maybe this will help?”   
  
Donghan put on the coat which reached down to his ankles and looked at the mirror once more. The outfit really looked like a vampire from cartoons he’d seen when he was a hundred years younger. “Taedong, I don’t feel good about this...” he was skeptic that people would really not freak out about Donghan’s lack of reflexion, distaste of garlic and large fangs.   
  
“It’s the perfect costume! People are just going to think the teeth are really good prosthetics! And everyone is dressing up after all.” He rubbed Donghan’s back.   
  
Donghan looked back at the older vampire, he saw his dark hair and pale skin, always blown away by his thousand year beauty. Donghan leaned his head against the vampire’s shoulder and Taedong’s hand naturally rested on Donghan’s waist, it was a familiar feeling and regardless if they were both dead already, Taedong was the only person that made Donghan feel alive.   
  
“Just for tonight.” 

  
—————————  
  
The vampires shuffled through the dark streets looking for their destination. There were hundreds of people out tonight, drunk people all in cheap costumes and sweating off their makeup. It wasn’t much of Donghan’s more sophisticated taste to see these types of people out, he had grown too old to enjoy this. Taedong lead him down a dark alleyway, to a hole-in-the-wall type of bar which was an invite only party. A BDSM Dungeon to be more exact.   
  
Here the costumes were more… elaborate. Women and men alike wore leather across their bodies, some outfits being more covered than others. Donghan had been to a few of these before, but Taedong was a very well known member of the community. He was known as the top dog of their Scene, a mysterious man who never took a submissive but always aided those who needed him. Many assumed Donghan was his submissive and would give him curious looks, judging him from head to toe while he closely followed behind Taedong.   
  
Sure Taedong and him have been together for quite some time now but it was never exclusive or official. Once you’re as old as they are labels don’t mean anything anymore. They would share meals, a bed, a home, and several life-times together. Sex was… common. Sometimes they’d even share partners (some humans find vampire feeding on them a sexual endeavor). Tonight Donghan really didn’t know what to expect, him and Taedong don’t exactly plan our what will happen during their outings together, but by the way Taedong would place a hand on his lower back and lead him places, Donghan could assume how tonight would end up going.   
  
Most Masters and Mistresses had full night gowns or suits on while their Submissives were half naked and with a collar on. No unpaired Dominant could touch or take a Submissive with them without their clear explicit consent. No Submissives could drink unless they were accompanied by their Dominant, and the bar limited you on how many drinks or bottles you could buy. It was a party but limited alcohol was better for everyone involved, specially when there were private rooms and theaters you could rent out for the enjoyment or a certain group of people or if you wanted to put on a show. No one hid their interests here, and no one was judgmental of them. However Taedong seemed particularly interested in a single activity of the night, which he dragged Donghan to this party specifically for this.   
  
An Auction.  
   
Sometimes Submissives would participate in closed auctions to Dominants who would be willing to take them in or temporarily would show them the ropes. The dominants and submissives would meet up earlier in the day or at the party itself and if a Submissive was interested in you, a number was given. Taedong usually received several numbers, sometimes submissives not saying anything to him and shyly offering the number before walking away. Taedong took a bit of pride in this but nonetheless never participated. But tonight was different, tonight Donghan had to meet someone.   
The room was dark and only a single stage light was shining on stage. Donghan could tell there were about twenty or twenty-five people gathered and wondered how many submissives would go up for auction tonight. Taedong seemed to close pay attention on stage, the time was nearing when the submissives would arrive and it was clear he didn’t want to miss it. Donghan reached forward and held onto Taedong’s hand, squeezing it which caught the older vampire’s attention. “Hey it’s okay… You got this.” Taedong chuckled and squeezed Donghan’s hand back. “I can’t wait for you to see him…”   
  
Donghan was quite curious. Never in his thousands of ears of knowing Taedong did he see him get this excited about a human. It was a hard type of situation to be in, since Humans are food and they came as a pair they could never fully date someone who was a human. If they ever missed a meal they might attack said human, or sometimes humans didn’t understand their polymeric relationship and decide to leave. Opening up to someone as a vampire can also be quite difficult, you never know if someone will try to yank your teeth out while you’re sleeping in order to cash in on your authentic fangs.   
  
A man then came on stage. Black hair and a broad structure for his short height. Due to his stench Donghan could tell he was a genuine werewolf but he was dressed as a “sexy” fireman tonight. The man had sharp eyes and a smile that curled upwards towards the ends, he also had very sharp teeth, which he showed off often, it made him look charismatic but also somewhat crazy in a sense.   
  
“Welcome to our Annual Halloween Auction of 2018!” The man announced, his voice was semi-high pitched and he paused for a quiet applause from the small audience. “I’m glad all of you came in order to see our beauties and hopefully take one of them home with you tonight.” He looked through his flashcards which probably held all the names of the prizes and several of his MC notes. “I’m Kim Sanggyun by the way and, I know I’m a beauty but I bet I’m not the one you guys want to look at so I’ll bring up our first babes.”   
  
Donghan was anticipating the boy Taedong liked to appear quickly. But he didn’t. Name after name was called and many Dominants were ushered outside to meet their prizes and get to know them in a more intimate sense. Donghan kept his eyes on Taedong, wondering when this boy would come and what would his reaction be. He then started to worry. What if he didnt like the man Taedong chose? What if he wasn’t what Taedong wanted once they got to meet them? What if the boy ended up not coming after all? Donghan bit onto his bottom lip, hoping for the better.   
There weren’t many people left in the room besides the pair of vampires. Donghan noticed a tall philanthropist wearing a designer suit. He was extremely handsome, almost like a model, with sleepy-eyes and a thick plump bottom lip. His black hair was slicked back and he looked out of a dream. Donghan almost wished they could take him home.   
  
“The rest of our participants will donate the money earned to a local orphanage. These last two boys are extremely special to our collection and we hope you can appreciate them.” The man said, “Please welcome on stage, Noh Taehyun.”   
  
Donghan’s mind went blank. He let go of Taedong’s hand as soon as he saw him.   
  
A small white haired boy walked on stage, his eyesight gazing down for a moment before looking directly at the vampire pair.   
He was beautiful.   
  
He was wearing a one piece latex dress, which barely went past his ass. The dress itself was completely open in the back and was only hanging onto him by a large bow in the back of his neck. His legs were smooth and completely bare, he wasn’t even wearing any shoes. Taedong took a step forward, closer to the stage looking directly at Taehyun.   
  
“We’ll start the Auction at $500.” The MC said, looking at Taedong but occasionally glancing at the other boy. Taedong rose his hand, shouting out, “I’ll pay $10,000.” Taedong just offered the biggest bid of the whole night. The MC blinked a few times and looked down at his notes, “Sir… The bid… There’s no obligation… I-“ Taedong stood straight, looking confident as he said in a clear voice, “I know what I said.” The submissive boy smiled down at the eldest vampire.  
  
Donghan felt his heart swell when he saw that gummy, happy genuine smile.   
  
And just like that. Noh Taehyun had entered their lives.

   
—————— 

  
Taedong was right, as usual. As soon as Taehyun was taken backstage Taedong ushered Donghan to follow him.   
  
“I can’t believe you did that..” Donghan said while being lead into a small private room to finalize their arrangement and where the money would go. “That was a lot of money for one night…” Donghan began, knowing this was the responsible thing to worry about. Regardless of how precious Taehyun was, they couldn’t afford just spending 10k on one night. Taedong nodded, “I know I know… It’s a lot of money right?” Donghan nodded. “I’m being irresponsible right?” Donghan nodded again. “But he was so _irresistible_ , Donghan…” Taedong looked at the other vampire before leaning his back against the wall and letting out a sigh, “I want him.”   
  
Donghan stood closer to Taedong, placing his hands on the elder’s shoulders. “You don’t mean like…” Forever, right? He wanted to ask that, but the question was kept open ended. Taedong just looked at the younger vampire and leaned in. Pressing a chaste peck on his lips. “Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.”   
  
At that moment Kim Sanggyun walked in with a thick manila folder in hand, he smiled at Taedong while saying. “Sorry to interrupt blood suckers, but we’re here to make business.” Donghan took a step back for Taedong to approach the werewolf and shake his hand.   
  
“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call us that.” Taedong said in a professional but clearly annoyed tone.   
  
“Sure, as soon as you tell your hot friend there to stop wondering how much it costs to put me in a collar.” Sanggyun said while motioning towards Donghan. The vampire chuckled and went along with the joke. The werewolf was clearly a prankster, “Probably not much, but I’d appreciate if we got this moving, I don’t want to smell like wet dog for the rest of tonight.” To this Sanggyun couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud, he pointed at Donghan, bouncing his finger while saying “He has a good sense of humor. Now, about that ten grand.”   
  
Taedong wrote up a check and signed it right in front of Sanggyun. The werewolf held the check up to the ceiling light, as if it was a dollar bill he needed to check the authenticity of before nodding, satisfied with the transaction. “Now just sign these few papers here, initials and signature in the very last one. I’ll bring up your prize…” He said while making his way to the door. “Oh by the way, don’t suck him dry.” He added and actually left the two vampires.   
  
Nervousness started to gather at the pit of Donghan’s stomach. Just a bit longer and he’d be able to see the beautiful Noh Taehyun. He was really something special if it made Taedong go that crazy over him. Taedong was calmly reading over the papers and signing, as calm as a cucumber. Donghan had known him for long enough though, he knew the elder was as much of a nervous wreck as he was.   
Almost as soon as Taedong finished signing the last paper the door opened, revealing a familiar white haired boy. He was still wearing the same outfit, the latex dress with a bow, but this time he had a long loose cardigan over him and a pair of black canvas ballet shoes. He looked extremely soft and dainty, he smiled and bowed at both of the vampires, bringing his hand up and pushing a strand of his white hair behind his ear. “Nice to meet you Masters.”   
  
Donghan felt like his heart could beat out of his chest. It felt strange. Odd. Unusual.   
But at the same time _so_ right.   
  
Taedong walked up to the boy, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it. “Hello Taehyun. My name is Taedong and I’ll be your master tonight.” Donghan could hear Taehyun’s heart beat quickening as soon as Taedong started walking towards him. Good. A really good sign. Donghan then walked up to him, grabbing his other hand and mimicking Taedong’s movements. “Hello Taehyunnie.. I’m Donghan and I’m your Master’s partner. You can call me as you please.” 

  
—————

  
Taehyun felt shy, both of the boys were much more taller than him and overwhelmed him almost immediately. They both held his hands and presented themselves, Taedong and Donghan. They looked sophisticated and expensive, both dressed as vampires and obviously came here as a couple. Taehyun wasn’t expecting being bought by two dreamy men. He looked down at the floor, nervous but also keeping his submissive act. “Yes, sir’s.” He said and before he could speak up again Taedong lifted his chin, gently with a single knuckle.   
  
“We’ll be taking you home now. If you’re okay with that?”   
  
Taehyun could feel his heartbeat in his eardrums. He looked into Taedong’s dark eyes and felt speechless. Taehyun now understood why Taedong was desired by so many, why every submissive would whisper things about him and wonder who he was with. He’s with him now. Taedong chose him out of all the people in the auction.   
  
“Use your words, little.”   
  
Taehyun blinked and ended up nodding mindlessly. “Y-Yes please… Take me home Master.”   
  
As they walked out Taedong insisted on placing his hand on Taehyun’s back, not shying from the fact that Taehyun belonged to him. It was really an intimidating experience for the 5’6 man. All eyes were on him and his masters. Taedong parted the sea of people as they all were surprised at the fact that Taedong chose someone to be with him tonight.  Taehyun felt smaller next to the two boys, so he held onto Donghan’s sleeve, trying to stabilize himself and because the boy with orange hair was a lot less intimidating than Taedong himself.  
  
It was a short car ride to their apartment. Taedong driving and Donghan sitting in the back with him. Taehyun played with his fingers, trying to find something to say or do but he was too shy. He didn’t know what type of play his Masters were looking for tonight. It was really a Russian Roulette of how intense your Masters ended up being, and with the intensity of Taedong’s control Taehyun knew he was in for it tonight. He didn’t want to make it any worse by accidentally doing something that will upset his masters. Donghan placed his hand on Taehyun’s thigh, soothingly rubbing at it and trying to calm the boy since he noticed him jittering. Taehyun smiled at the gentle gesture and placed his hand on Donghan’s, holding it. “C.. Can I ask a few questions?” Taehyun finally spoke up.   
  
“Anything you want, little.” Donghan was the one who replied.   
  
“How did you two meet?” He asked innocently, figuring it was better than getting to talk about their Dom-Sub dynamic. They’d have time for that later in the night.   
  
Donghan looked up, thinking about the question. “It was a long long time ago actually.” He started. “I was kinda lost when I was younger and getting into a lot of trouble.” Donghan began rubbing at the back of Taehyun’s hand with his thumb. “Taedong was the one that took me off the streets and started to mentor me.” He smiled to himself, now looking at Taedong’s profile as he drove. “He saved my life really, and now we’re partners.”   
“Are you two…” Taehyun wanted to ask if they were dating but realized that was a slightly invasive question. “A-Ah.. Nevermind.” He tried to backpedal, afraid of overstepping any boundaries.   
  
Donghan chuckled and squeezed Taehyun’s hand. “Were you going to ask if we’re dating?” Taehyun bit his lip, unsure if he should answer but Donghan continued anyway. “Sort of. It’s… a bit complicated. But we’re together until Taedong gets tired of my old jokes.”   
  
To this Taedong chuckled and Taehyun noticed that they pulled up onto a mansion. Really, he knew Taedong would be rich but this was even bigger than he expected.   
  
Taedong turned off the car, getting out in order to open the door for Taehyun. The smaller boy was about to step out but Taedong stopped him. “Wait, I don’t want you to ruin your pretty shoes.” Taehyun looked up at the older of the two, unsure what he meant but he didn’t have to think about it because in a second Taedong effortlessly lifted him up with both arms. Making Taehyun wrap his arms around him neck, afraid he was going to fall down. “O-Oh!” He called out and Taedong chuckled. The man was much more handsome up at close and Taehyun couldn’t help but smile. He was carried into the mansion, Donghan locking the car and closing the mansion door behind them.   
  
Taehyun was surprised at the fact that no one else seemed to live here. It was awfully quiet and the house smelled… old. Not bad, but a smell that came with buildings that had history. He was immediately taken up the stairs and into the master bedroom where a king sized bed awaited them.  
  
They didnt take Taehyun there at first, Taedong lowered him onto a small chair. The room was so big it had it’s own sitting area with a coffee table, matching chairs and a ceramic tea set in the middle. Taedong sat across from him and Donghan remained standing to his side even if there was  chair for him.  
   
“Let’s talk about boundaries.” Taehyun nodded.   
  
“First of all, if you dont want to have sex with either of us it’s perfectly fine.” Taehyun must of made a face of surprise because Donghan pursed his lips in order to stop himself from laughing.   
  
“We want to make sure you’re comfortable with both of us, and for our first time I think we should do something you’re interested in or your favorite scene.” Taehyun was given options. Something that was quite rare for submissives in this community. He could walk away if he wanted, he could have sex with either, both or neither of them. Taehyun licked his lips, beginning to feel his body grow hot.   
  
“I want to have sex… w-with both of you… Tonight…” Taehyun admitted, pulling at the sleeves of his sweater. Taedong nodded, satisfied and slightly relieved by the answer.   
  
“Anything you absolutely don’t want?” Taehyun licked his lips. He didn’t understand why Taedong asked this. Dominants were given papers about the submissive’s boundaries before the auction starts. However he probably wanted to hear it from Taehyun himself.   
  
“N-No scat or watersports…” He was a bit embarrassed about saying it out loud hoping it didn’t ruin the mood.   
  
“What about blood?” To this Taehyun noticed Donghan make a surprised expression, gripping at Taedong’s shoulder almost as a warning. Taehyun’s heartbeat quickened, “I’ve never… Tried it… But I’m I-Interested.” He admitted.   
  
Taedong got up from his chair and crouched in front of Taehyun, placing both of his hands on the smaller boy’s and looking up at him. “Do you trust us Taehyun? I understand we just met and we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’m intending to keep you for as long as you want us.”   
Taehyun’s mouth opened slightly, in awe at the words coming out of his Master. The great Taedong wanted to keep _him_. He looked up at Donghan before asking, “Do you bleed each other…?” They both shook their heads. “Not to each other but to other submissives. We can start with just smaller cuts or not do it at all tonight. Anything you’re comfortable with.” Taehyun was wondering if he was running a fever with how hot he felt compared to Taedong’s hands. He held onto his Master, nodding. “I trust you Master… If you’ve done this before I’ll do anything you want.”  
   
He submitted. He wanted this. He’s Taedong’s tonight. 

  
———— 

  
Donghan watched as Taedong cupped Taehyun’s cheek and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. Taehyun made a small noise of surprise but accepted the kiss, quickly melting into it. The kiss became more heated and Taehyun wrapped his arms around Taedong, pulling him closer. Taedong wrapped Taehyun’s legs around his waist and picked him up again, taking him to the queen sized bed. Donghan followed, sitting at the foot of the bed. Once they separated Donghan made sure to gently pull Taehyun’s cardigan off, leaving him exposed with his pretty little dress. Donghan began kissing at the small boy’s shoulder while Taedong took his slippers off. He didn’t kiss Taehyun until the smaller boy leaned in to capture Donghan’s lips. They were softer than Dongahn was expecting and he completely adored it. Everything about Taehyun was soft and warm, and although his heart beat was slower now it just meant he was comfortable with the two.  
  
Donghan then moved the small boy over his lap, knowing Taedong was much more interested in Taehyun’s ass.  
He was right because Taehyun looked over his shoulder to see Taedong lift his skirt and reveal a pair of soft lacy panties that hugged Taehyun’s ass perfectly and showed off the curve of his cheeks. “Fuck.” Taedong whispered under his breath and Taehyun gave his ass a small taunting jiggle.  
Taedong lowered himself to kiss Taehyun’s ass over his panties, making the smaller boy squirm. Donghan distracted him by kissing down his neck, a very dangerous move for the vampire, one that made Taedong freeze his movements and watch his partner. Donghan felt Taedong’s eyes on him and he opened his mouth, looking into Taedong’s eyes as he grazed the sharp end of his fangs against Taehyun’s neck. It made goosebumps grow in the human’s skin and he let out a shaky sigh.  
  
“T-Those are re…really good prosthetics…” Taehyun commented and Donghan continued kissing his neck. nibbling once in a while as any other human would. Taedong shook his head and stood up once again while trailing kisses up Taehyun’s back. He undid the latex bow using his teeth, not even caring if the dress would be damaged as he would get Taehyun many more outfits in the future. The front of Taehyun’s dress fell forward, revealing his chest to Donghan who pulled away from his neck in order to play with his nipples. What Donghan saw was a pretty surprise of two shining nipple piercings, making his eyes glow and immediately start toying with the silver bars with his tongue. Taehyun was pulled so that his back was pressed flush against Taedong’s chest while he moaned loudly. He rested his head against Taedong’s shoulder while Taedong pushed down the rest of his dress. He palmed at his crotch feeling Taehyun’s small hard on starting to form.  
  
“Naughty boy… You really like us playing with you?” He asked hotly against Taehyun’s ear. The small boy nodded helplessly, knowing that if he opened his mouth he couldn’t be able to stop more moans from coming out. Neither of them stopped, enjoying themselves far too much. Taedong kept playing with Taehyun’s dick over the panties until he was fully hard and aching. A small wet patch forming and soaking through the thin fabric. Donghan was sucking and toying with his nipples until they were sore, leaving Taehyun to be a trembling mess between the two. “P-Please… Please..” He started to beg. “Please just…”  
  
This was almost torture to him. He wanted to fuck them both already and this intense emphasis on foreplay made him insane. Both the vampires looked at each other and decided enough was enough. Taedong lifted Taehyun up so his feet were barely touching the bed, while Donghan completely removed the dress and the panties off from Taehyun. He was the only one naked. Taehyun was then once again lowered to Donghan’s lap before Taedong grabbed the essentials from their nightstand. A bottle of lube and two condoms. Laying them neatly on the bed next to them.  
Taehyun noticed a few things. He noticed the strong fascination Donghan had with his neck. He noticed how cold both of the boys felt when they touched him. It was strange, being touched by hands which almost felt lifeless. But the way they touched him, the way they payed attention to his every noise and feeling. It made him feel warm in his heart too. They were caring about him, they wanted to make him feel good and Taehyun loved that.  
  
“D-Donghan!” He called out when he felt the boy’s finger start rubbing at his entrance, making him spread his legs and expose himself. He wanted this. He wanted them to fuck him and make him feel whole and complete. Then another cold feeling came, some lube being squirted just above his ass and slowly dripping between his crack. He shivered and looked up at the ceiling, the sensation was familiar, specially after it dripped onto his thighs and almost felt like cum coming out of him.  
  
He rolled his eyes back when Taedong’s finger entered him, the lube making the breach easy and slow. His cock throbbing with every jab the finger made inside of him, he didn’t know why it felt so good when he was just being stretched out. A second finger was added, quickly scissoring him open and it made Taehyun groan out in pleasure. “G-God just please put it in me master, please!” He shouted but Taedong didn’t listen. Instead he felt a sharp sting on his ass, he yelped and gasped in surprise. Donghan had spanked him and was now kneading his ass between his giant hands. He was keeping his globes apart as Taedong worked him opened  
  
“Patience little one, Taedong’s going to make you feel so good isn’t he?” Taehyun whimpered pathetically. He felt like a bitch in heat, so much so he started fucking himself back into Taedong’s fingers, looking over his shoulder and up at him. “Please Master, please. I can take it I’m good I promise.”  
Taedong looked surprised at Taehyun’s whorish display. Taehyun was almost worried this isn’t what he wanted, maybe he should stop before he made Taedong regret getting him in the auction-  
  
Taehyun didn’t get much more time to think. Instead he was dragged from Donghan’s lap and placed on the bed. Taedong turned him over so that his stomach was to the bed and pulled his arm back to hold him in place, Taehyun squirmed slightly but it was to no avail. Taedong’s strength was too much, almost inhuman. That’s when he heard the unzipping of a zipper. He couldn’t see anything besides Donghan getting off the bed and some shuffling around behind him. He pressed his forehead against the bed waiting, and waiting until finally something thick and long penetrated him. Taehyun balled his hands into fists as it bottomed out, whatever was inside him was so thick and hard he couldn’t breathe. He panted against the bedding, not given any time to adjust before it started moving inside of him.  
  
“F-Fuck!” He called out, drool falling in a thin streak onto the bed as the long appendage pressed over and over against his prostate. He then felt Taedong’s breath against his ear, “You feel so good around my cock, little one.” Taehyun’s eyes widened, he was so sure that no one was this big or could make him feel this full. His thighs trembled as Taedong picked up his pace. “Y-You’re… You’re so big Master… A-Ah!” He cried out, unable to keep up and the waving of their bodies made Taehyun’s cock rub against the silk bedding.  
  
Donghan moved in front of Taehyun, gripping at his hair and pulling his head up in order to look at him. Taehyun noticed his eyes had turned a bright red color but he could only squint up as the pressure building inside of him grew. “You like having a cock like that inside you huh?” He asked Taehyun who could only nod. “Took me days to be able to take it all the way,” Donghan explained as Taedong pulled on Taehyun’s arms, making him lift off the bed while he was still thrusting inside of him. “You’re doing so well… You really like this huh? Being used?” He came closer and kissed Taehyun’s cheek, trailing his kisses down, “You like the way we make you squirm even before we fuck you?” Taehyun moaned at Donghan’s filthy words. “You could be ours Taehyunnie.” Donghan whispered against Taehyun’s neck, “Let me make you ours.”

“ _Bite me_.” Taehyun breathed out.

He figured it out a while ago. The way they could toss him like a rag doll, the cold feeling, the lack of reflection against the rearview mirror. Taehyun knew. And Donghan did as he was told.  
  
Donghan sank in his fangs into the human’s neck, a droplet of blood moving down his neck onto Taehyun’s chest. It fucking hurt. It hurt like hell and Taehyun screamed in agony. He was thankful Taedong stopped thrusting into him, however his eyes still watered and a single tear fell down his cheek. Taedong started kissing the other side of his neck and holding him close, letting go of his arms and instead holding him up by wrapping an arm against his waist. Donghan then began sucking on his neck. It felt strange at first, an odd feeling between the unbearable pain and pleasure. Then slowly, the pleasure began to get more and more overwhelming. Making Taehyun feel like he was being drugged. He felt so good he started fucking himself against Taedong’s cock. The eldest vampire didn’t move, instead holding Taehyun close and allowing him to do all the work.  
  
“Y-Yeah.. _Yeah_ -“ He gasped. His cock was so hard and he wanted to cum so fucking bad. But he couldn’t, he wasn’t given permission yet.  
  
Donghan released the boy’s neck, licking at the wound and smirking at him. His eyes were now glowing a soft yellow color and Taehyun reached up to kiss the vampire. He could taste his own blood but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be touched, to be fucked. He felt so warm and desperate.  
Taedong continued fucking him when he separated from Donghan, now fucking him harder than he did before. Not holding back and if it wasn’t for Taedong holding him up he could of never kept up. Taedong lifted him up before slamming him down, Taehyun’s plump ass bouncing against Taedong’s clothed lap, the zipper of his dress-pants slightly digging into him but that was nothing compared to the bite he had just received. It only took a few more thrusts before Taehyun came onto the bedsheets. His whole body his abdomen tightening and contracting as the high of his orgasm hit him. He was pulled off from Taedong’s cock and laid down on his back, on the bed. He whined when the vampire didn’t cum inside him but soon enough, he felt warm spunk hit his chest and some even reaching his cheek. Taedong claiming him in a much different way than Donghan did. They were both panting and Taehyun felt completely boneless.

  
Taehyun couldn’t be happier, he was cleaned with a warm wet towel, tucked into bed and kissed all night by two vampires. Vampires that had ruined him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes DonghanbeJoyful breathing smut back into the JBJ tag!  
> More rushed than usual but I hope you guys like it!  
> [Also this is the outfit Taehyun was wearing uwu](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1aQBvRVXXXXb2aXXXq6xXFXXXF/Anime-Fate-Hollow-Ataraxia-Saber-Cosplay-Costumes-Girls-Sexy-Black-PU-Dress-Women-Halloween-Cosplay-Swimwear.jpg_640x640.jpg)  
> I couldn't help myself and gave him his white hair, it's very inspirational! 
> 
> Anyway Happy Halloween!


End file.
